Mudando A História
by LiaFlores
Summary: Quando o presente e o futuro são alinhados, tudo pode mudar. Por causa de um "acidente", os filhos dos nossos heróis vão parar no passado e isso trará muitas aventuras e confussões.
1. Entrando em cena

**Avisos:**

**Harry Potter e seus personagens não pertencem a mim e sim a J. e a Warner Bros. Essa história foi criada com objetivo de entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.**

**A história começa no capitulo cinco (O Guerreiro caído) na chegada de Tonks e Rony.**

**Os casais são os mesmos que descritos no livro, mas podem ocorrer mudanças de datas.**

**Nessa fic alguns personagens que tem poderes comuns podem ter uma magia muito grande e podem ser capazes de fazer coisas extraordinárias, a razão será explicada ao longo da fic.**

**Alguns feitiços usados foram inventados e eles serão devidamente explicados.**

**Se houver mais avisos, colocarei no início do capítulo.**

**PS. Esse blá blá blá todo foi só para dar alguns avisos, divirtam – se e deixem uma review.**

[...] Os minutos se prolongaram como se fossem anos. O mais leve sopro de vento os sobressaltava e os fazia virar para o arbusto ou árvore que farfalhava, na esperança de que algum membro da Ordem, ainda ausente, saltasse ileso da folhagem...

Então uma vassoura se materializou diretamente sobre eles, e, como um raio, foi em direção ao chão...

- São eles! – gritou Hermione.

Tonks fez uma longa derrapagem que levantou terra e pedras para todo lado.

- Remo! – gritou ela ao descer entorpecida da vassoura para os braços de Lupin. O rosto do marido estava sério e pálido: parecia incapaz de falar. Rony desmontou tonto e saiu aos tropeços ao encontro de Harry e Hermione.

- Você está bem – murmurou ele, antes de Hermione se precipitar para ele e abraçá-lo com força.

- Pensei... Pensei...

- Tô inteiro – disse Rony, dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas. –Tô inteiro.

- Rony foi o máximo – comentou Tonks calorosamente, soltando Lupin. – Fantástico. Estuporou um dos Comensais da Morte diretamente na cabeça, e olha que quando se está mirando um alvo móvel montado em uma vassoura...

- Você fez isso? – perguntou Hermione, olhando para Rony ainda com os braços em seu pescoço.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa – disse o garoto se desvencilhando, rabugento. – Somos os últimos a chegar?

- Não – disse Gina -, ainda estamos esperando Gui e Fleur e Olho–Tonto e Mundungo. Vou avisar mamãe e papai de que você está bem, Rony...

Ela correu para dentro de casa.

- Então, qual foi a razão do atraso? Que aconteceu? - Lupin perguntou a Tonks quase zangado.

- Belatriz – respondeu ela.

Porém, antes que Tonks pudesse prosseguir, um grito de Hermione assustou a todos e fez com que eles olhassem na direção em que a menina apontava. Um testrálio acabara de surgir no céu e aterrissar a pouca distância do grupo. Gui e Fleur desceram do animal ilesos ao mesmo tempo em que o Sr.e a Sra. Weasley desciam os degraus do fundo correndo, seguidos por Gina. A Sra. Weasley logo deu um forte abraço em Rony, enquanto o Sr. Weasley ia em direção de Gui. Antes mesmo que o Sr. Weasley pudesse chegar mais perto, o mais velho dos irmãos Weasley comunicou:

- Olho- Tonto morreu.

Ninguém se mexeu ou disse algo, até mesmo parecia que os grilos pararam. Não era possível, deveria ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas como ninguém riu ou teve alguma reação, a ficha começou a cair e a realidade abatia cada vez mais o grupo. Nenhuma pessoa sabia o que fazer ou como reagir, era inacreditável que Olho-Tonto, sempre tão alerta e pronto para qualquer coisa, tivesse um fim horrível. Quebrando o silêncio que se instaurou entre os presentes, Gui começou a explicar o que realmente ocorreu. Ele falou da covardia de Mundungo até a queda de Olho-Tonto para a morte. Quando o mais velho dos Weasleys terminou seu relato, todos estavam boquiabertos.

- Bem..., acho que deveríamos voltar para a Toca e terminar essa conversa lá dentro. – disse o Sr. Weasley depois de se recuperar do choque inicial.

Quando todos já estavam quase chegando a porta da Toca um estrondo forte foi ouvido e todos levantaram rapidamente suas varinhas, preparados para um ataque. Mas tudo que viram foi uma luz fraca que vinha detrás de uma das árvores que havia no jardim. Receoso de que poderia ser um plano de ataque dos Comensais, o Sr. Weasley andou em passos lentos e com a varinha erguida, pronto para qualquer coisa, junto com Kingsley, Gui e Lupin até cercarem uma parte da árvore. **(N/A: isso ficou complicado! É como se eles tivessem brincando de pique-corrente com a árvore e estivessem tentando cercar ela. Ahm... Tampando só um lado da árvore. Acho que ficou estranho. Mas, vamos lá!Play!)**

- Saia detrás dessa árvore. Se não vamos atacar. – Disse Kingsley, atento a qualquer movimento.** (N/A: essa frase ficou idiota, porque se fosse um comensal de verdade não funcionaria. ****But anyway****...)**

As pessoas no jardim estavam preparadas para muitas coisas... Menos para o que estava por vir. Em vez de Comensais da Morte, ou até mesmo um animal, saíram de lá quatro crianças. Dois deles, que pareciam ser os mais velhos e ter onze anos, estavam com uma cara preocupada, como se tivessem feito uma travessura que tivesse saído errada. O menino era a cópia idêntica de Harry, tirando o fato de que não possuía uma cicatriz ou usava óculos, e encarava a todos muito sério. Já a menina estava mais para uma cópia malfeita de Hermione, pois era muito parecida com Hermione, mas tinha olhos azuis e cabelos ruivos, olhava tudo com uma cara pensativa e parecia estar procurando uma resposta para alguma coisa.

Também havia os mais novos, dois ruivos que aparentavam ter seus nove ou dez anos. Um menino que seria a cara do Rony, se não fosse os cabelos que eram um castanho – arruivado, o menino parecia estar em outro lugar e observava o local como se o conhecesse bem e tivesse notado algumas diferenças em sua paisagem. A menina aparentava ser a menor de todos, possuía os cabelos ruivo – vivo como os de Gina e os olhos verdes como os de Harry, ela parecia estar com medo e ao mesmo tempo com uma curiosidade imensa.

Ainda com a varinha apontada para as crianças, Gui perguntou:

- Quem são vocês e o que fazem aqui?

- Não vamos falar até que... – começou o garoto mais velho.

- Meu nome é Lilian Potter. – disse a mais nova, interrompendo o garoto – Esse é meu irmão Alvo e esses são os meus primos Rose e Hugo Weasley. – terminou a ruivinha apresentando as outras crianças.

- Obrigado por ser tão educada! – ironizou Alvo.

- Deixa de ser irritante garoto. – disse Lilian começando a ficar vermelha.

- Você não manda em mim para... – antes que Alvo pudesse terminar a frase, Rose interrompeu a briga recém começada:

- Já chega!Brigar não vai ajudar em nada.

- Ela tem razão, temos que descobrir um jeito de voltar. – disse Hugo completamente desolado.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Tonks, que havia se aproximado do grupo junto com os outros.

- Bem... Nós estávamos com o livro de feitiços do Teddy, estávamos procurando um feitiço que pudesse criar ilusões como um holograma. – começou a explicar Rose - Mas sem querer, Lilian leu um feitiço portal, que transporta as pessoas a outro tempo, e nos transportou até o passado, pelo menos eu acho. Em que ano estamos?

- Em 1997. Mas até parece que vamos acreditar em vocês, voltar no tempo é impossível! – disse Rony.

- E, além disso, vocês não têm como provar que estão falando a verdade – concluiu Hermione.

- Na verdade, nós podemos provar sim – disse Alvo.

- E como, espertinho? Não sei se você sabe, mas não trouxemos nada conosco. – esbravejou Hugo.

- Eu tenho o colar da vovó Lily! – exclamou Lilian, mostrando para todos, um colar em forma de borboleta folheado em ouro e com esmeraldas esculpidas nas assas formando um L.

- Nunca vi esse colar. – disse Harry que até agora tinha se mantido quieto.

- Mas eu já. – falou Lupin olhando atentamente o colar que Lilian tinha no pescoço. – Foi um presente que seu pai deu para Lily quando descobriu que ela estava esperando você. Lily sempre o usava, dizia a todos que era especial. – terminou o ex-professor olhando para Harry.

– Tem certeza de que é esse mesmo? – perguntou Gina ao lobisomem.

- Claro. O colar era único, foi feito sobre encomenda e era encantado para que somente as mulheres da família Potter pudessem usar. – contou Lupin. - Além disso, ninguém além de mim, Sirius, James e Lily sabia sobre o colar.

- Acho então, que isso serve como prova. – disse Rose.

- Ela tem razão. – falou Hermione – Se Lilian tem esse colar e pode usá-lo, é porque ela é uma verdadeira Potter.

- Então, já que a origem das crianças esta explicada, acho que podemos terminar essa conversa lá dentro. – disse a Sra. Weasley indo em direção da Toca e sendo seguida por todos.

**N/A: Oie! Finalmente estou começando minha primeira longfic!**

**Esse capítulo é o primeiro de muitos, pelo menos é o que eu espero. Quando pensei em escrever um longfic achava que nenhuma idéia ia vir, mas meus pensamentos são muito desorganizados, então as idéias vieram em ordem psicológica, ou seja, aleatórias. Pensei em várias partes antes de começar a escrever o primeiro capítulo e pretendo colocá-las nos outros capítulos. Gostei das idéias que estou tendo e espero ter o próximo capítulo em breve, mas não posso prometer nada. Gostaria de pedir que vocês me dissessem um apelido para a Lilian, não sei qual usar.**

**Obrigado a Batulizah.**

**Até a próxima,**

**XOXO**


	2. E Foi Assim Que A História Mudou

Enquanto ia em direção da Toca pensando em tudo que aconteceu, Harry sentia uma grande mistura de sentimentos. Desconfiança por não saber  
exatamente o porquê de aquelas crianças estarem ali, medo do que poderia acontecer se Voldemort descobrisse sobre isso e confusão por saber que iria se casar e ter filhos, ou seja, ter um futuro. "Mas talvez agora, com essa mudança, eu não tenha mais" pensou Harry melancólico.

Mais um pouco a frente, Gina olhava pelo canto dos olhos as crianças desconfiada. Para ela era impossível acreditar naquela história. "Como se um simples colar pudesse provar tudo! Além disso, o que eles estão fazendo no passado? Vendo se Morgana cortou o cabelo?" a ruiva pensava irônica tentando desviar sua mente da imagem do tão sonhado casamento com o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Só de pensar em se casar com o amor da sua vida o coração da caçula Weasley falha uma batida e borboletas pareciam voar em seu estomago. Gina e Harry estavam tão perdidos em seus pensamentos, que nem notaram a chegada até a porta da Toca. Enquanto Gina adentrava a Toca, seu olhar cruzou com o do futuro-marido e a ruiva sentiu-se com dez anos de novo. "Ele faz eu me sentir uma boba apaixonada somente com um olhar... Ai Merlim, eu estou mesmo perdida!" pensou.

Harry ainda tentava controlar a vontade monstruosa de agarrar a ex-namorada que despertou em seu peito com uma breve troca de olhares entre os dois, quando entrou na Toca. Fred estava em pé com a varinha apontada para as crianças e Jorge, que ainda estava deitado no sofá, olhava curioso para os pequenos.

- Quem são eles? – perguntou Jorge desconfiado.

- E lá vamos nós de novo... – disse Lilian com cara de tédio. – Eu sou Lilian Potter e esse é meu irmão Alvo. Esses outros ruivos são Rose e Hugo Weasley, meus primos.

- Nós viemos do futuro. – completou Hugo.

- Claro! E eu sou um gnomo disfarçado de gente. – Fred ironizou.

- É verdade, eles provaram isso mostrando um colar da mãe do Harry. – falou Hermione sentando-se no chão da sala.

- E eu que pensava que você era inteligente... – dramatizou Jorge.

- Vocês acreditaram neles somente por causa de um colar? – perguntou Fred decrescente.

- Não foi bem assim... – começou Gui, mas ao olhar para a cara de Fred, completou – Ok, a gente acreditou neles somente por causa de um colar. Satisfeito?

- Sinceramente, com isso vocês... – disse Fred.

-... conseguiram nos decepcionar. – Jorge terminou a frase.

- O colar era único e somente uma verdadeira Potter pode usá-lo. – Justificou Lupin.

- Vocês nunca ouviram falar em copia? –perguntou Fred.

- Praticamente ninguém sabia sobre ele, então seria impossível copiá-lo. - Lupin explicou.

- Bem, se vocês acreditam... – começou Jorge desconfiado.

-... nós também. – completou Fred.

Mas apesar de suas palavras era perceptível a desconfiança dos gêmeos quanto aos seus supostos futuros-sobrinhos. Fred voltou a se sentar no braço do sofá em que Jorge estava ainda olhando as crianças atento á qualquer movimento suspeito. Muitos seguiram seu exemplo e começaram a conversar olhando ocasionalmente para os recém-chegados.

Gina, vendo que os irmãos já estavam mais calmos, sentou-se no chão da sala ao lado de Hermione, e começou a observar todos a sua volta. Seus pais conversavam com Lupin, Kingsley, Tonks e Hagrid, todos com caras sérias e preocupadas e Gina estranhou isso já que era muito raro ver Hagrid e Tonks sérios. Fleur e Gui, que antes conversavam perto da janela, haviam se aproximado do grupo de adultos e agora participavam da conversa.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, preocupada com a seriedade da situação. Voltando a observar, notou que Fred e Jorge olhavam de vez em quando para as crianças e voltavam a conversar aos sussurros, e essas por sua vez observavam todo o local e pareciam conversar mentalmente. Harry e Rony conversavam mais afastados, olhando de vez em quando para as crianças ou para os adultos. E Hermione, ao seu lado estava muito envolvida em pensamentos para se quer piscar.

Quando todos começaram a conversar, Rony chamou Harry e disse que precisava conversar com ele. Os dois foram, então, para um canto da sala e Rony começou a falar.

- Você acredita nessas crianças? E se eles forem comensais? Rabicho pode ter ouvido falar desse colar e disse para Voldemort.

- Acho meio improvável. Se eles fossem comensais já teriam nos matado. – disse Harry olhando para as crianças.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – concordou Rony, ainda incerto.

Rony ainda não sabia se acreditava ou não nas crianças, sua cabeça estava uma confusão. Passou os olhos rapidamente pela sala, parou em Hermione. "Se essas crianças estão dizendo a verdade, eu vou me casar com a Mione!" Concluiu sem ter certeza do que sentia, quer dizer, gostava de Hermione, gostava mesmo, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia como conseguiria conviver com ela sem discutir, e ainda com filhos!

Harry, ao seu lado, também borbulhava incertezas quanto ao seu futuro. Ao saber sobre as crianças, a derrota de Voldemort estava certa na  
sua mente, mas agora, Harry se perguntava se Voldemort realmente estava morto e como aquilo havia acontecido. Dúvidas com relação ao que as crianças estavam fazendo aqui e se o futuro tinha sido alterado deixavam o nosso herói tenso e preocupado.

"Olhe pelo lado bom, você tem provas de que ainda vai se casar com a Gina." Com esse pensamento seus olhos logo foram em direção da garota e observou ela morder o lábio, notando que ela não havia mudado quase nada nessas férias, mas para ele, Gina parecia a cada minuto que passava muito mais bonita.

- Tudo isso é muito confuso. – comentou Rony, tirando Harry de seu devaneio e fazendo-o desviar seus olhos de Gina.

- Com certeza. – concordou Harry e depois de um tempo perguntou. – O que será que os adultos conversam tanto?

- Eles parecem estar conversando sobre as crianças. – respondeu Hermione, assustando os garotos.

- Quando você chegou? – perguntou Rony.

- Faz pouco tempo, só ouvi a frase do Harry. – explicou ela.

- Gente! - exclamou Harry, chamando a atenção dos outros dois. – Será que as crianças sabem sobre as Horcruxes? – perguntou fazendo Rony arregalar os olhos e Hermione ficar pensativa.

- Não sei. – disse a garota e logo respondeu. – Harry, você contaria sobre isso para os seus filhos?

- Não. – respondeu ele.

- Então, eu acho que eles não sabem. – concluiu Hermione.

Rony estava prestes a dizer algo quando Kingsley pediu a atenção de todos. Estranhando a situação os mais jovens (que já tinha permissão de sua mãe para levantar) foram até onde os adultos estavam e ficaram atentos.

- Crianças – começou Kingsley. - Vocês poderiam nos explicar como vieram parar aqui?

- Não. – falou Lilian surpreendendo a todos, fazendo-os a olhar de maneira esquisita.

- Brincadeirinha gente, mas que falta de humor, hein? – completou a garota, percebendo o clima estranho.

- São os tempos de guerra, querida. – disse Molly para a futura-neta.

- Bem... Nós estávamos com o livro de feitiços do Teddy, procurando um feitiço que pudesse criar ilusões como um holograma. – começou a explicar Rose, de novo. - Mas sem querer, Lilian leu um feitiço portal, que leva as pessoas para outro tempo, e nos transportou até o passado.

- Quantos anos vocês tem? – perguntou Hagrid.

-Lilian tem nove, Hugo dez, Rose e eu temos onze. – respondeu Alvo.

- Nove anos? Como você conseguiu realizar esse feitiço? – perguntou Hermione surpresa.

- Como o Tio Harry conseguiu destruir as Horcruxes? – retrucou Hugo fazendo todos olharem curiosos para Harry. Rony ficou pálido e os olhos de Hermione ficaram muito arregalados.

- Então é isso que vocês estão fazendo? Procurando essas Horcruxes? – perguntou Gina, surpresa.

- Ops!- exclamou Hugo, com cara de culpado.

-O que são Horcruxes? – quem fez essa pergunta foi Fred e seu irmão, que estava ao seu lado olhou curioso para Hermione.

A garota não sabia se poderia explicar e por isso olhou para Harry, mas antes que um dos três (Harry, Rony e Hermione) pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, Rose explicou.

- Horcrux é um objeto onde uma pessoa ocultou uma parte de sua alma.

- O Voldezito fez isso para ficar imortal. – completou Lilian. – Pelo menos foi isso que o papai disse.

Com essa nova descoberta, todos ficaram ainda mais preocupados, ninguém sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer. Gui e Arthur tiveram que amparar Molly, que quase desmaiou com a perspectiva de o Lorde das Trevas vivendo para sempre.

O Trio Maravilha trocou olhares e com um acordo mutuo concordaram em contar toda a história. Rony e Hermione concordaram que deixariam Harry explicar tudo, mas eles ajudariam o amigo. O jovem Potter recebeu vários olhares desde a descoberta, olhares preocupados até de pena, mas quando Gina o olhou triste e magoada, ele sentiu um buraco enorme se formar em seu estômago e não conseguindo mais encará-la, desviou o olhar.

- Dumbledore descobriu sobre as Horcruxes ano passado através de uma memória. Pelo que Dumbledore acreditava, Voldemort dividiu sua alma em sete partes. – Harry começou a explicar.

- Uma é o próprio Voldemort, depois tem a Nagini, o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin, um objeto de Helga Hufflepuff e outro de Rowena Ravenclaw, um agente não sabe... - contou Hermione.

- O Diário de Tom Riddle foi destruído no nosso segundo ano e o Anel dos Gaunt foi destruído por Dumbledore ano passado. – terminou Rony.

- E Dumbledore deu a missão de destruir o resto amanhã para vocês? – perguntou Gui.

- Foi. Nós havíamos ido pegar o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin na noite em que Dumbledore mor... morreu. – disse Harry, gaguejando no final. Para ele ainda era difícil acreditar que o diretor estava mesmo morto.

- Será que vocês podem falar sobre isso amanhã, eu estou morrendo de fome! – exclamou Hugo.

- Concordo com ele! – Rony disse animadamente.

- Está bem, vamos comer alguma coisa e amanhã terminamos essa conversa. – ordenou a .

Todos se levantaram e foram para a cozinha pensando em todas as novas informações que acabaram de descobrir. O Sr. Weasley sentou-se na ponta da mesa, do lado esquerdo sentaram-se Gui, Fleur, Tonks, Lupin, Fred, Jorge e Kingsley nessa ordem e do lado direto sentaram-se a , Rony, Hermione, Gina, Harry, Lilian, Alvo, Hugo e por fim Rose. A levantou e começou a esquentar o jantar com a ajuda de Fleur, enquanto os outros conversavam assuntos mais amenos. Lupin, Tonks, Gui, Fred, Jorge, Rony, Harry, Gina, Alvo e Hugo (N/A: Quanta gente) começaram a conversar sobre Quadribol enquanto Hermione e o conversavam sobre coisas trouxas e Rose e Lilian conversavam sobre como eram as coisas e as pessoas do passado. Mas quando a serviu a comida todas as conversas foram por água abaixo e todos notaram o quanto famintos estavam. Entre uma garfada e outra Lilian resolveu perguntar.

- Por que vocês ficam tão preocupados e tensos quando o assunto é a guerra?

- Você-sabe-quem matou e ainda mata muitas pessoas. – respondeu a . – O terror e o medo tomaram conta de tudo e de todos.

- Voldemort esta cada vez com mais aliados e mais poder. – disse Harry, sentindo o clima ficar mais pesado.

A preocupação com a Guerra voltou a aflorar na mente de todos. Olhares tristes se dirigiam ao nada enquanto os presentes se lembravam das vidas perdidas, nas dores causadas e as cicatrizes dos combates pareciam reabrir-se com cada nova lembrança. Os cabelos de Tonks descoloriam-se expressando a comoção geral. Harry olhou para Gina e ela lhe deu um sorriso calmo.

- Voldemort é um ser com certos problemas. – comentou Gina, depois de vários minutos, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Ou seja, Voldemort é uma coisa horrível, metida, feia, SONSERINA... – Lilian começou a falar inflamada.

- Resumindo, um grande zero a esquerda. – Albus simplificou sorrindo feliz ao perceber a tensão no ambiente diminuir consideravelmente.

O breve silencio que se seguiu permitiu aos presentes ouvir murmúrios do lado de fora da cozinha.

- Será que a gente conseguiu? – perguntou uma voz de garota.

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. – uma voz, dessa vez de um menino, respondeu e pouco tempo depois a porta da cozinha estava sendo aberta por ele.

**N/A: Aqui está o segundo capitulo. Consegui!**

**Esse ficou maior e melhor que o primeiro. No próximo capitulo, eu acho que vou conseguir por mais ação. Esses capítulos têm sido somente explicações. Obrigado a minha amiga, que me ajudou a ver os erros do primeiro capitulo e a consertá-los e a todos os que leram. Um obrigado muito especial para minha beta, Batulizah, pelas dicas.**

**Anybeth: Obrigado pela sugestão, o apelido aparecerá no próximo capitulo.**

**Comente!**

**XOXO**


	3. Sabendo mais do que se pode

**N/A: O Olivaras não foi sequestrado, ele ainda trabalha no Beco Diagonal.**

_- Será que a gente conseguiu? – perguntou uma voz de garota._

- Só tem um jeito de descobrir. – uma voz, dessa vez de um menino, respondeu e pouco tempo depois a porta da sala estava sendo aberta por ele.

Todos que estavam na mesa haviam se levantado ao ouvirem os murmúrios do lado de fora. Alvo e Rose postaram-se na frente de seus respectivos irmãos, o primeiro apertou firme o pulso de Lily nervoso. Enquanto os adultos faziam o mesmo formando uma barreira que impedia os mais jovens de se quer olhar a porta por onde os estranhos entraram.

Um garoto com cabelo verde e olhos roxos foi o primeiro a aparecer acompanhado de uma linda garota de cabelos loiro-avermelhado com olhos azuis e de um terceiro, que parecia ser o mais novo, com cabelos ruivo-bagunçados e olhos castanhos. Estavam os três, com a varinha em punho. Os novos estranhos se entreolharam e depois olharam para as outras pessoas ali presentes.

- É. – disse o mais novo, completando logo depois. - Parece que funcionou!

- Porco-espinho? – perguntou Lily tentando ver alguma coisa. – É você? - Lilian soltou seu pulso do aperto de Alvo e se movimentou um pouco para o lado, permitindo-lhe ver quem havia entrado no local. Antes que qualquer pessoa fosse capaz de impedir, a ruivinha foi correndo para onde James estava e lhe deu um abraço digno de Molly Weasley, de tão apertado que foi.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – questionou Alvo, se aproximando do irmão e dos primos.

- Vocês os conhecem? – perguntou Lupin, antes que respondessem a Alvo.

- James é meu irmão. – respondeu Lily apontando para o garoto em questão.

- Victoire é filha do tio Gui e da tia Fleur. – continuou Hugo. - E o Teddy é filho do tio Remus e da tia Tonks.

Remus empalideceu ficando quase translucido. A idéia de que teria um filho e que este poderia ter herdado seu carma, deixou o lobisomem aterrorizado. Lupin nunca havia pensado sobre o fato de que a licantropia poderia ser passada aos seus descendentes, afinal, nunca imaginara sequer que um dia iria se casar.

- Eu acho que ele não ta legal... – comentou Hugo, observando a reação de Remus.

- É claro que ele não esta bem! – exclamou Lily. – Você estaria se descobrisse que o Teddy era seu filho?

- Não. – respondeu Hugo. – Ele é estranho.

- Hahaha! Muito engraçado vocês dois. – disse Teddy com ironia.

- Ele esta assim por causa da licantropia. – explicou Victoire, prendendo o riso da cara de raiva do metamorfo ao seu lado.

- Licaque? – questionou Lily com olhos esbugalhados.

- Licantropia. Se transformar em lobisomem. – traduziu James.

- Olha pelo lado bom. – começou Lily. – Pelo menos, se ele fosse um lobisomem, você não teria como saber.

- Lils! – exclamou James, chamando a atenção da irmã. Alvo bateu a mão na testa fazendo sinais negativos com a cabeça. Enquanto Rose e Victoire dirigiram olhares reprovadores para Lily que mordia o lábio inferior olhando para todos os lugares possíveis.

O resto das pessoas estava em um estado pensativo, sem entender o que aquela frase significava. A presença de supostos novos viajantes do tempo foi esquecida e a desconfiança posta no fundo dos pensamentos. Dois minutos haviam passado nessa situação, até que Hermione arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês querem dizer que o professor Lupin vai morrer? – Hermione exclamou mais do que perguntou.

- Ahh! – expressou Hugo. – Então era sobre isso que você falou.

- Eu vou morrer? – questionou Lupin.

- Er... Mais ou menos... Tipo... Sabe? – Lily desconversou mais só fez confirmar os medos do licantrorpo.

- E lá foi a nossa missão por água abaixo! – comentou Teddy, decepcionado.

- Parabéns Lil. Você acaba de alterar o futuro permanentemente. - ironizou Victoire. Lily simplesmente deu língua para a prima e cruzou os braços emburrada.

- A gente vai ter que ficar aqui então. – falou James, sentando-se na bancada da cozinha.

- COMO? – exclamou Hugo, olhando para o primo.

- O plano era o seguinte: nós vínhamos ao passado com Colare Portare, achávamos vocês e os lavávamos para casa sem maiores problemas. –  
explicou James.

- O que é um Colare Portare? – perguntou Jorge.

- É parecido com um vira-tempo, mas pode nos levar a meses ou até anos no passado e é ativado com uma promessa lá, meio-complicadinha... – respondeu Lilian.

- Como assim "complicadinha"? – questionou Fred.

- Você tem que possuir intenções puras, como impedir que algo de errado aconteça por intervenção de algo ou alguém fora de seu tempo normal, se você não cumprir essa missão poderá ficar preso naquela época para sempre. – explicou Victoire.

- A nossa missão era impedir que eles falassem mais do que deviam. – James continuou a narração. – Mas como a Lily falou sobre a morte do Tio Lupin, nossa missão falhou.

- Pelo menos ela não disse que a Tia Tonks morria também. – comentou Hugo inocentemente, fazendo todos olharem rapidamente para Tonks, que ficou com os cabelos ainda mais brancos.

- Eta! inteligência rara! – exclamou Alvo. – Quem quer dizer mais alguma coisa do futuro para a situação ficar balanceada? Quatro burrices em um dia é melhor que três.

- Três? – James olhou confuso para o irmão.

- Horcruxes. – Alvo disse deixando James com olhos arregalados.

- Em menos de 24 horas? Dessa vez vocês se superaram. – comentou Teddy olhando para os mais novos.

- O lado bom é que o futuro foi alterado. Vocês podem estar vivos agora. – disse Victoire, deixando todos mais calmos.

- Agente vai ter que ficar aqui até acharmos outro jeito de voltar, não é? – perguntou Lily tristonha.

- Acho que sim, Lils. – respondeu Rose, olhando para prima com pena.

O fato das crianças estarem presas nesse tempo fez com que as possíveis mortes e a chegada dos novos viajantes virassem um assunto futuro.

- Temos que achar um jeito de voltarmos. – exclamou Hugo.

- Isso vai ser difícil, não temos tempo para nos preocuparmos com uma maneira de vocês voltarem para casa, agora. – Kingsley pensou um pouco antes de prosseguir – Não existe outro jeito, terão que ficar aqui durante esse tempo.

- Mas isso é inaceitável. Nós estamos em plena guerra e as crianças nem ao menos possuem varinhas. - protestou a .

- É o único jeito. – comentou Kingsley.

A sala caiu num total silêncio, todos pensando em uma possível solução para o problema. Manter crianças, que possuem informações do futuro, em plena guerra seria muito arriscado. Caso Voldemort descobrisse, ele não reduziria esforços para capturá-las.

Gina olhava para os pequenos, que diziam ser da sua futura família com ternura, sem saber quais mudanças no futuro poderiam ter ocorrido.

- Não se preocupe com as mudanças do futuro. – a voz de Lily chamou a atenção de todos. A garota olhava para Gina com um sorriso leve no rosto.

- O destino já foi alterado. Um novo futuro já existe e aquele que nós conhecíamos, ficará somente em nossas lembranças. Não vale apena se preocupar por uma coisa que já esta feita e realizada. – completou a pequena, deixando todos abismados. Era impressionante uma garotinha daquela idade falando aquele tipo de coisa assim tão espontaneamente. Mas para Lily era apenas o coração e o amor dando uma explicação para algo inexplicável.

- Então, Está resolvido pessoal. Vamos ficar para o Natal. – comentou Hugo animado, fazendo as pessoas rirem.

- Vamos precisar de varinhas novas. – falou Alvo.

- Vocês não podem fazer magia, são menores de idade! – exclamou Hermione.

- Podemos sim, a partir de oito anos todas as crianças começam a aprender feitiços defensivos, tem suas próprias varinhas e podem usar magia em locais bruxos ou trouxas. – contestou Lily.

- Só no nosso tempo. – comentou Teddy.

- Porque o ministério permitiu isso? – perguntou Rony.

- Depois da guerra, o ministério e a comunidade bruxa ficaram muito preocupados. Por isso se permitiu o uso de magia a maiores de oito anos. – explicou Victore.

- Mas nesse tempo vocês não podem praticar magia. São considerados menores de idade. – comentou Harry.

- Você estava aqui? Estava tão calado. – perguntou Lily fazendo todos rirem.

- Se eu te botar de castigo você me obedece? – Harry questionou Lily.

- Ela não obedece nem o seu eu futuro, quanto mais você. - disse James, deixando todos gargalhando.

- Está rindo de que? Ela também é sua filha. – Harry falou se dirigindo a Gina.

- Pelo menos, a mamãe ela obedece! – exclamou Alvo, zoando o pai.

- Pai, o que é sexo? – Lily questionou o futuro pai "inocentemente".

- Quando eles vão poder voltar para casa mesmo? – perguntou Harry a Kingsley.

- Quando encontrarmos uma solução. – respondeu o auror risonho.

- A situação vai piorar quando ela tiver varinha. – comentou Hugo.

- É o sangue maroto. – disse James, sorrindo orgulhoso.

- Vocês não podem fazer magia nesse tempo. – contestou Harry. – Estou salvo!

- Se bem que... – disse Lupin pensativo – Tecnicamente falando, por serem de um tempo diferente do nosso as crianças não existem atualmente, são consideradas fantasmas.

- Mais é claro! – exclamou Gui animado.

- Como assim? Do que exatamente vocês estão falando? – perguntou Harry, assustado.

- O fato, Harry, é que como as crianças vieram de outro tempo, elas não são registradas no Ministério, portanto não existem. Ao praticarem magia, não podem ser rastreadas ou punidas por isso. – explicou Lupin.

- Ou seja, nós podemos praticar magia livremente – concluiu Rose

- 'Tô ferrado... – reclamou Harry, com pena de si mesmo.

– Mas isso só pode ocorrer em locais bruxos, não? – perguntou Victoire.

- Quase. Em locais trouxas o Ministério vai saber que ocorreu o uso de magia, mas não poderá descobrir quem usou. – disse Gui.

- Então iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprar varinhas para as crianças. - falou o animado.

- Teremos que avaliar o nível dos feitiços que vocês conhecem e ensiná-las feitiços que podem ser úteis no tempo em que estiverem aqui. – disse Lupin.

- E como é que eu fico? Todo mundo aqui vai poder treinar magia, até vocês, menos eu. – Gina reclamou indignada.

- Quanto a isso, nós não podemos fazer nada. – Disse Fred risonho.

- A culpa não é de ninguém você ser uma pirralha. – completou Jorge, ganhando um olhar mortífero da irmã.

- Uma pulseira prisioneira resolve isso. – comentou Rose, sendo alvo de olhares curiosos.

- Pulseira Prisioneira? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Permite que menores de idade façam magia sem serem pegos, é como se a magia não pudesse ser rastreada. – explicou Victoire. A ruiva procurou um pouco na bolsa que carregava e tirou de lá um bracelete prata com pedras azuis e verdes cravadas alternamente.

**N/A: O terceiro capítulo postado!**

**Demorei um pouco mais do que o normal, mas postei.**

**Estou escrevendo outra fic, com os marotos e isso esta ocupando muito o meu tempo, mas não vou abandonar essa fic e vou postar com frequência.**

**Vou postar também várias onefics ou shortfics.**

**Lys Weasley: obrigada, é ótimo saber que você esta gostando da fic. **

**Obrigado Batulizah.**

**Comentem.**

**XOXO**


	4. Calmaria e Descobertas

_- Então iremos ao Beco Diagonal comprar varinhas para as crianças. - falou o Sr. Weasley animado._

_- Teremos que avaliar o nível dos feitiços que vocês conhecem e ensiná-las feitiços que podem ser úteis no tempo em que estiverem aqui. – disse Lupin._

_- E como é que eu fico? Todo mundo aqui vai poder treinar magia, até vocês, menos eu. – Gina reclamou indignada._

_- Quanto a isso, nós não podemos fazer nada. – Disse Fred risonho._

_- A culpa não é de ninguém você ser uma pirralha. – completou Jorge, ganhando um olhar mortífero da irmã._

_- Uma pulseira prisioneira resolve isso. – comentou Rose, sendo alvo de olhares curiosos._

_- Pulseira Prisioneira? – perguntou Gina curiosa._

_- Permite que menores de idade façam magia sem serem pegos, é como se a magia não pudesse ser rastreada. – explicou Victoire. A ruiva procurou um pouco na bolsa que carregava e tirou de lá um bracelete prata com pedras azuis e verdes cravadas alternamente._

Lilian pegou o bracelete de Rose e o colocou no pulso de Gina.

- Agora você pode fazer magia sem ser pega! – disse a garotinha piscando um dos olhos para Gina.

- Quem inventou essa pulseira? – questionou Harry.

- O tio Jorge. Como você acha que eu aprontava sem acabar de castigo? – James sorria marotamente.

- A única pessoa pior do que o James é a Lily. – comentou Alvo, fazendo todos rirem e recebendo um olhar mortífero de sua irmã.

Apesar do sorriso, James observava tudo de um modo estranho, uma sensação de que algo muito importante iria acontecer brevemente tinha tomado conta da sua mente. James não sabia por que, mas algo estava errado.

A levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e mandou todos para a cama, dizendo:

-Acho que já foi muita informação por hoje, continuamos a conversa outro dia. As meninas irão dormir no quarto da Gina e os meninos vão dividir o quarto com Rony e Harry. Arrumarei camas montáveis e vocês podem pegar pijamas emprestados...

- Não será preciso! – interrompeu Teddy. – Nós trouxemos roupas.

O metamorfo retirou do bolso um chaveiro em forma de mala e com um sussurro o aumentou de tamanho. Abriu a mala, agora gigante, e tirou de lá várias mochilas.

- Lily e Rose. – chamou Victoire, entregando para a menor uma mochila rosa com detalhes em roxo e vários chaveiros pendurados. Para Rose entregou uma mochila preta sem detalhes.

- Ei! Porque ela ganha uma mochila colorida e com chaveiros e eu ganho essa coisa feia e sem detalhes? – perguntou Rose, indignada.

- Reclame com a sua mãe, foi ela que arrumou suas coisas. – respondeu James, pegando uma mochila azul e entregando uma verde para Alvo.

- Podia ter sido o papai. Pelo menos eu ia ganhar uma mochila colorida. – contestou Rose.

- É tem razão, você ganharia uma mochila colorida e roupas fora de moda. – Lilian disse.

- Hugo, essa é sua! – Teddy entregou uma mochila amarela para o dito cujo. – E por fim, essa é minha e ... Vick toma!

- Delicado! – Victoire comentou irônica, pegando a mochila laranja com vermelho.

- Até a Vick ganha bolsa com detalhe! – exclamou Rose. – Já virou sacanagem!

-Olha a boca, garota! – disse Lilian, dando um tapa na cabeça de Rose. – Eu só não entendi uma coisa!

- Novidade! – comentou Alvo, levando um tapa de Lilian.

- Porque vocês trouxeram roupas se só vinham buscar a gente? E porque também não trouxeram nossas varinhas? – questionou a pequena.

- As roupas foram caso acontecesse algum imprevisto e as varinhas... – Teddy foi interrompido por Victoire.

- E as varinhas foram falta de inteligência, mesmo.

- Arh! E depois eu sou o burro. – exclamou Hugo.

- Vamos subir que não adianta reclamar sobre o que já foi feito. – comentou Rose, subindo as escadas.

- Muito bem, boa noite a todos, amanhã nós iremos ao Beco Diagonal, então estejam bem descansados. – disse Lupin, saindo da casa acompanhado de Tonks e Kingsley.

Gui e Fleur também se despediram e foram embora.

- Alvo! – chamou Lilian da porta do quarto de Gina. – Acho melhor, para a sua segurança, você dormir de olhos bem abertos, afinal, eu não esqueci sobre os seus comentários da minha pessoa.

Alvo olhou apavorado para James e subiu as escadas correndo, atrás dos outros garotos. Ao chegar ao quarto, Alvo começou a procurar algo em sua mochila, desesperado, enquanto Harry lançava um feitiço para trancar a porta. Sem encontrar o que queria, Alvo perguntou:

- James! Onde esta a capa de invisibilidade?

- Espera! – exclamou Rony. – Você esta com medo da sua irmã mais nova?

- Que parte do "A única pessoa pior do que o James é a Lily." você não entendeu? – questionou Teddy.

- Olha pai! Imagina a tia Gina junto dos gêmeos e com toda a sabedoria dos marotos. – Hugo explicava calmamente. – A Lils consegue ser pior!

- Eu escutei isso, cabeça de fósforo! – berrou Lily, entrando no quarto dos garotos. – Jay-Jay, me empresta o mapa do maroto, quero ver uma coisa. – pediu a garota fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

- Por que você o quer?

- Só para ver uma coisinha, logo te devolvo.

- Ta, mas toma cuidado. – disse James, entregando o mapa para a irmã.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu Lily, saindo do quarto.

- Como ela entrou aqui? – perguntou Harry. – Eu lancei um feitiço na porta.

- Eu disse. Ela é sinistra! – comentou Hugo, tremendo os ombros logo em seguida.

- Acho melhor a gente ir dormir. – disse Teddy, deitando-se na cama arranjada pela

Enquanto isso...

Quarto das Meninas

Todas as meninas já estavam prontas para dormir, as camas arrumadas e somente a luz de um abajur iluminava o local, mas ninguém estava com sono.

- Gente! – chamou Hermione. – Vocês estão dormindo?

Antes que qualquer uma pudesse responder, Lilian levantou-se da cama rapidamente e disse que tinha algo a fazer, saindo do quarto logo em seguida:

- O que deu nela? – perguntou Gina.

- Sei lá, às vezes a Lils dá uma de estranha. – respondeu Rose.

- Deve ter ido falar com alguém. – opinou Victoire.

Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, em que cada uma pensava em besteiras, Lilian entrou no quarto ligando a luz e sentando em sua cama, chamou todas para que se aproximassem.

- Mãe, me empresta a sua varinha. – pediu Lily.

- Ah é, eu sou sua mãe. – Gina finalmente se tocou que Lilian estava falando com ela e deu sua varinha para a garota.

- Tecnicamente você ainda vai ser. – comentou Rose, sendo ignorada por todas.

Lilian apontou a varinha na direção do pergaminho, que se transformou quando a garotinha pronunciou "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom".

- Lils, o que você vai fazer com o mapa do maroto? – perguntou Rose à prima.

- Olha só! – disse Lilian, parando de olhar para o mapa. – Nós já mudamos a história do futuro, certo?

- Aham. – respondeu Victoire.

- Então o presente também pode ser mudado. – exclamou Lily.

- Não entendi, explica direito. – comentou Gina.

- É o seguinte. – Lilian começou a explicar. – Sirius morreu faz dois anos e caiu naquele portal do ministério. No futuro se descobriu que aquele portal tinha uma ligação com a Sala Precisa. Uma pessoa que caiu morta naquele portal pode voltar à vida dês que um feitiço seja feito por alguma pessoa que possui um laço familiar.

- Como o tio Harry tinha com o Sirius. – completou Victoire.

- Lembro disso! – comentou Rose. – Foi assim que o Juliano voltou à vida.

- Nesse tempo o Tio Siri morreu faz dois anos! – completou Lily.

- Então nós talvez possamos conseguir o trazer de volta! – exclamou Victoire.

- Mas isso mudaria muito o futuro! – exclamou Hermione. – Ele deveria ficar morto, não?

- Nós já mudamos tanto o futuro que não fará tanta diferença. – disse Victoire.

- Seria uma mudança boa e, além disso, é só uma suposição, não sei se vai dar certo! – Lilian tinha um olhar preocupado.

- E se não der certo, o que pode acontecer? – questionou Gina.

- No máximo, somente desilusões. – respondeu Rose.

- Então acho melhor o Harry não saber de nada disso. – comentou Gina.

- Eu não posso saber o que? - perguntou Harry, entrando no quarto junto aos outros garotos.

**N/A: Oie! Finalmente entrei de FÉRIAS!**

**Esse cap. ficou curto e sem criatividade, mas a partir de agora é só melhoras, muita aventura, comedia, romance e magia. Esse cap. vai em homenagem a quem deixou review e a Lys Weasley, foi o apoio que não me fez perder a vontade de escrever. Obrigado!**

**Sophia Bello: Ainda bem que você esta gostando, aqui ta o novo cap, espero que goste. Adorei sua review, Bjusss.**

**Sunny Weasley: Que bom que você gostou tanto, amei o que você escreveu e se prepare para mais comé.**

**Lys Weasley: Obrigado pelo apoio e pelas mensagens, adorei saber que você ta gostando tanto da fic. Esse cap. é principalmente em sua homenagem. Bjusss.**

**Obrigado a Deusa Potter por ter adicionado a fic aos favorites.**

**XOXO**


	5. Conversas

_- Então acho melhor o Harry não saber de nada disso. – comentou Gina._

_- Eu não posso saber o que? - perguntou Harry, entrando no quarto junto aos outros garotos._

Voltando um pouquinho no tempo...

Harry's POV

- Pai? – escutei uma voz chamar e ao olhar para o lado me deparei com Alvo me olhando atentamente.

- Que foi? – perguntei, estranhando o fato de ele estar ali.

- Eu fui ao banheiro e escutei as meninas falando sobre o Sirius. – Alvo fez uma cara pensativa antes de continuar. - Topa ir ver o que elas estão conversando?

- Claro.

Alvo se afastou da cama, indo em direção da porta e eu levantei com cuidado para não fazer barulho, estava quase saindo do quarto, quando Rony me chamou e perguntou aonde eu ia.

- Alvo e eu vamos escutar a conversa das meninas.

- To indo. – James se manifestou, levantando da cama rapidamente. Teddy também se levantou da cama e nos seguiu para fora do quarto.

- Ei! Espera por mim! – exclamou Rony, pegando algo na sua gaveta e indo atrás da gente.

Descemos a escada com cuidado e paramos na porta do quarto da Gina, Rony tirou o que tinha pego do bolso e eu percebi que era as orelhas extensíveis. Passamos uma das orelhas por debaixo da porta e com a outra orelha ficamos escutando.

**(N/A: em itálico o que eles escutaram)**

_- Seria uma mudança boa e, além disso, é só uma suposição, não sei se vai dar certo! – Lilian tinha um olhar preocupado._

_- E se não der certo, o que pode acontecer? – questionou Gina._

_- No máximo, somente desilusões. – respondeu Rose._

_- Então acho melhor o Harry não saber de nada disso. – comentou Gina._

Não acreditei no que estava escutando e sem pensar entrei no quarto.

- Eu não posso saber o que? - perguntou Harry, entrando no quarto junto aos outros garotos.

As meninas se encararam assustadas, buscando alguma explicação que pudessem dar. Gina passou a encarar a colcha de Lily, sentindo o olhar de Harry sobre si. Victoire se levantou assustada da cama de Lily e andou em direção da janela sem deixar de encarar os meninos, Rose pegou a varinha da mão de sua prima e fez o Mapa do Maroto ficar borrado, Hermione mudava seu olhar de direção a todo momento, observando todos no ambiente. Lilian foi a única que, depois do susto inicial, voltou ao normal.

- Se você não pode saber, porque pergunta o que é? – questionou a pequena, recebendo a atenção de todos.

- Porque vocês estavam falando do Harry, nós escutamos o nome dele. – respondeu Rony.

- A pergunta foi direcionada a Harry Potter e acho que ele não precisa de porta-voz. – contestou Lily.

- E você é quem pra falar assim comigo, hem? – questionou Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

- Não fala assim com ela! – berrou Hermione.

- Uouh! Já chega né? – Teddy interrompeu a briga. – Brigar não vai resolver nada.

– Além disso, nós falamos sobre Harry, pode ser sobre qualquer um com esse nome. – Victoire falou.

- Se eu não tivesse escutado o nome do tio Sirius até poderia cair nessa. – Alvo encarava a prima. – Desembuchem.

- É assunto de mulher. – Rose disse.

- Só estávamos falando do quanto o Sirius era bonito quando jovem. – Victoire falou provocativa.

- Aí, a Hermione disse que se pudesse voltava ao passado e ficava com ele. –Gina levou um olhar indignado seguido de um tapa da amiga.

- E o que não pode dar certo? – perguntou James.

- O namoro secreto da tia Mione com o tio Sirius. – Lilian entrou na brincadeira. – Daí é que vêm as desilusões.

- Fala sério, você já foi melhor nas mentiras, Lil`s. – disse Hugo, sentando-se em uma das camas.

- Então eu não vou mentir. – Lilian falou, recebendo olhares confusos das outras meninas. – É um segredo e quem tentar descobrir vai pagar muito caro. E olha que como inimiga eu sou pior do que o tio Voldie.

Harry encarava Gina dês do momento que entrara no quarto, queria muito saber sobre o que elas estavam falando, afinal, tinha certeza que era sobre Sirius e ele.

- O que é melhor eu não saber, Gina? – Harry perguntou, fazendo Gina o encarar.

- Desculpa, mas é para o seu bem que a gente não pode dizer nada. – disse a garota.

- Eu acho que eu sou capaz de decidir o que é pro meu bem ou não.

- Eu também já sou grande o suficiente para me proteger e mesmo assim você não me falou sobre as Horcruxes. – berrou Gina, levantando da cama e encarando Harry com magoa. – Você não confiou em mim.

Harry viu os olhos de Gina marejarem e, sem saber o porquê, se aproximou da garota, a abraçando. O garoto sentia as lagrimas de Gina molharem sua camisa, enquanto acariciava o cabelo ruivo da garota, a acalmando.

- Desculpa, mas eu tenho tanto medo de te perder. – murmurou Harry, se afastando um pouco da ruiva.

- Potters e a sua super-proteção, deixa qualquer um louco! – exclamou Lily, fazendo todos rirem.

- Acreditem, eu já usei magia em um trouxa por causa dessa daí. – disse James risonho, apontando para Lily.

- E eu já deixei o cabelo de várias garotas da cor do arco-íris, graças a essas coisas que eu chamo de irmãos. – comentou Lily.

- Ei! Foi você que deixou o cabelo da Marta colorido? – perguntou Rose.

- Foi.

- Ah! Priminha eu te adoro. – Rose exclamou, abraçando Lily.

- Quem é essa tal de Marta? – questionou Gina, voltando a se sentar na cama.

- A namorada do Alvo. – disse Victoire.

- Eita, garota chata, viu! –exclamou Lily. – Pior do que ela só a Karen.

- Ela até que é gata. – comentou James.

- Se não tivesse o cérebro vazio e não fosse uma vaca. – Rose falou.

- Eu não acredito que a gente ta no passado e falando sobre a namorada do Alvo. – Teddy encarava todos, indignado. – E, além disso, vocês ainda não nos falaram sobre o que estavam conversando.

Lilian levantou da cama e deu um tapa na cabeça de Teddy.

- Fala mais uma palavra sobre esse assunto e quando eu tiver uma varinha você vai ver só. – ameaçou a pequena.

- Lily. – Rose chamou a prima. – Acho que a gente deveria contar para eles.

- Ocorreram brigas, foras, choro, berros, ameaças e conversa sem sentido por causa disso e agora você me diz que acha melhor a gente contar para eles? – questionou Lily, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo de Rose. – Ta bem. – concordou a garotinha, por fim.

- Nós achamos que o Sirius pode voltar à vida, já que caiu naquele véu do ministério. – explicou Victoire.

- Como? – Harry encarava Lilian, buscando respostas.

- Primeiro: seu olhar ta me assustando, pai. Segundo: É uma magia antiga, que pode não dar certo. – respondeu a garota.

- Por isso, você não podia saber. Caso não desse certo, você não ficaria triste. –completou Hermione.

- Só isso? – perguntou Rony. – Esse era o segredo tão misterioso?

- É. Agora vamos pra caminha dormir, que, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas nós vamos acordar daqui a seis horas para ir ao Beco Diagonal. – Rose acabou com a conversa.

Os meninos saíram do quarto em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Harry pensava na possibilidade de ter seu padrinho de volta, mas principalmente em como se acertar com Gina. Chegando ao quarto, todos deitaram em suas camas e dormiram, pois além de todas as informações novas, um futuro incerto deixava todos em estado de alerta.

Cada uma das meninas seguiu em direção da sua cama e dormiram logo. Lilian, Rose e Victoire acordaram sobressaltadas no meio da noite, ao mesmo tempo em que quatro meninos levantavam de suas camas assustado. Uma sensação de que alguém bem conhecido estava por perto era sentida por todas as crianças. Em poucas horas o sol estaria já no céu e todos iriam sair para o Beco Diagonal, tendo grandes surpresas...

**N/A: Nesse cap. Eu tava querendo colocar a ida ao Beco Diagonal, mas não deu. Eu acabei escrevendo D+ e resolvi separar em dois capítulos. Então no sexto, vai ser a ida ao Beco Diagonal.**

**Uma perguntinha...**

**Vocês acham que esta faltando algum personagem nessa história? Alguma criança do futuro, que vocês gostariam de ver?**

**Lys Weasley****: Que bom que você gostou do cap. Acho que to melhorado o modo de escrever e as ideias. Adoro que esteja acompanhando a fic. Bjussss**

**Nicky Evans:É ótimo saber que você ta gostando da fic. Aqui ta mais um cap. Espero que você goste. Bjs**

**Ninha Costa: Sempre imaginei a Lily falativa, marota e um pouco paty. Adoro ela. Bjs**

**Ctia Black: Aqui ta o próximo cap. Me diz o que acha. Bjs.**

**Kethelen Clewarter Black: Aqui ta o próximo cap. Não quero ninguém tendo um ataque. Adorei saber que você ta adorando a fic. Bjussss**

**Até o próximo capitulo e comentem…**

**XOXO**


	6. Mais um

_Os meninos saíram do quarto em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Harry pensava na possibilidade de ter seu padrinho de volta, mas principalmente em como se acertar com Gina. Chegando ao quarto, todos deitaram em suas camas e dormiram, pois além de todas as informações novas, um futuro incerto deixava todos em estado de alerta._

_Cada uma das meninas seguiu em direção da sua cama e dormiram logo. Lilian, Rose e Victoire acordaram sobressaltadas no meio da noite, ao mesmo tempo em que quatro meninos levantavam de suas camas assustado. Uma sensação de que alguém bem conhecido estava por perto era sentida por todas as crianças. Em poucas horas o sol estaria já no céu e todos iriam sair para o Beco Diagonal, tendo grandes surpresas..._

Sete e meia da manhã do dia seguinte...

- ACORDEM, ACORDEM! – berrava a da sala, enquanto batia tampas de panela uma contra a outra. – TEMOS QUE NOS APRESSAR, AS COMPRAS NÃO VÃO SE FAZER SOZINHAS! ACORDEM!

No quarto das meninas...

- Argh! Mas que barulho infernal. – reclamava Lilian, tampando os ouvidos com o travesseiro. – Eu já to levantando, não precisa tanto escândalo!

- Se você não fosse tão preguiçosa não estaria reclamando. – retrucou Rose, que já estava pronta para ir tomar café da manhã.

- Se eu não fosse tão preguiçosa... Seria chata que nem você! – exclamou Lilian de braços cruzados, dando língua para a prima.

- Ai, meninas! Já tão cedo e com brigas! – comentou Victoire, enquanto saia arrumada do banheiro. – O passado não esta fazendo bem para vocês.

- É aí que você se engana, querida prima! – disse Lilian, saltando da cama com um sorriso maligno no rosto. – O passado esta me fazendo super bem...

- O que você vai fazer? – questionou Hermione ao notar que Lilian não havia ido em direção do banheiro.

- Venha que você verá. – respondeu Lilian misteriosamente.

A ruivinha (Lilian) se dirigiu para a porta e, com um aceno para as meninas, saiu do quarto, subindo as escadas rapidamente até o quarto que estavam os meninos. Hermione e Gina se entreolharam e decidiram por fim seguir a garotinha. Victoire riu da prima e seguiu as mais velhas, enquanto Rose apenas rolava os olhos, indignada, se decidindo se iria ou não seguir as outras.

- Por que nós estamos aqui? – perguntou Gina, se pronunciando pela primeira vez dês do início do capitulo.

- Mas não esta na cara? – sussurrou Rose, que havia chegado há pouco tempo. – Essa diabinha vai acordar os meninos da pior maneira possível!

- Mãe! – chamou Lilian. – Me empresta a varinha?

- Claro!

- Ah! – exclamou Victoire, feliz. – Vai ser D+!

- Mas essa eu quero ver! – exclamou Gina com os olhos brilhando em excitação.

- Ai! Não vai dar certo! – comentou Hermione, dando um tapa na testa.

- Não vai dar certo! – disse Rose, indignada. – Vai dar é merd...

- Rose Weasley! – brigou Lilian. – Sem palavrões!

Rose rolou os olhos com o comentário da prima e jogou os braços para o ar, em sinal de desistência. Lilian riu da prima e abriu a porta, entrando silenciosamente no quarto dos meninos. Gina, Hermione, Victoire e uma Rose meio apreensiva entraram no quarto, mas ficaram paradas na porta, observando os movimentos feitos por Lilian.

Lilian seguiu nas pontas dos pés até a cama do seu irmão Alvo, com a varinha de Gina na mão.

- 1, 2 e 3! – sussurrou Lilian, fazendo um movimento estranho com a varinha no três.

Um balde gigante apareceu sobre a cama de cada um dos meninos, derramando uma gosma verde e nojenta (N/A: Igual a usada no Kids Choise Award) logo depois. As meninas caíram na gargalhada. Lilian caiu no chão de tanto rir, puxando sem querer a coberta de Alvo, que caiu em cima da irmã, sujando a ruivinha com a gosma verde e nojenta.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – berrou Lilian, raivosamente.

- Parece que o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro. – implicou Rose, rindo da prima.

- Literalmente. – completou James, fazendo todos rirem.

Se o quarto não estivesse com tanto barulho, com certeza os seres que ali estavam poderiam ter escutado passos barulhentos subindo a escada apressadamente.

Mas este não era o caso...

O quarto estava uma barulheira e uma confusão tão grande que não ninguém escutou passos na escada e ninguém notou a porta sendo aberta pelo nada. Todos estavam rindo e distraídos, até que Rose sentiu algo estanho.

- Gente. – chamou a garota. – Quem abriu a porta?

- Vocês, ora! – exclamou Rony como se fosse óbvio.

- Não. – falou Hermione com um olhar assustado. – Eu tranquei a porta quando entrei e...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – interrompeu Lilian, pulando em cima de Hugo. – SOCORRO, FANTASMA, SOCORRO!

- Ela tem medo de fantasmas. – explicou Alvo para os mais velhos, que olhavam para eles com uma cara confusa.

Lilian pulava de cama em cama, berrando desesperada. Seus olhos demonstravam medo e sua expressão era de susto. Em poucos segundos, o quarto dos meninos foi invadido pelos adultos, que possuíam suas varinhas levantadas.

- MAS O QUE É QUE ESTA ACNTECENDO AQUI? – berrou a , fazendo com que Lilian parasse de pular e corresse para abraçar a avó.

- Porrrrrrtttttttaaaaaa... abberrtttaaa... nnniiinnngguueemm... – Lilian dizia palavras sem sentido.

- Ohh, querida! – exclamou a , pegando Lilian no colo. – Se acalme, esta tudo bem...

- O que houve? – questionou o .

- A porta, que estava trancada, abriu, mas ninguém entrou. – explicou Harry.

- Estranhoooooo! – comentou Victoire.

- Vão descendo crianças! – exclamou Gui.

- Esta tudo bem! – completou o Sr. Weasley

- Nós vamos investigar. – terminou Remus.

- E eu vou cair fora daqui! – disse Lilian, se soltando da e correndo escadas abaixo.

Lilian estava girando em círculos pela sala em alta velocidade, desesperada por causa de fantasmas, até bater em algo impossível de ser visto por bruxos ou trouxas.

- Ai! – exclamou Lilian, caindo de bumbum no chão. – Mas o que...

As palavras de Lilian ficaram no ar e a garota arregalou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que um ser, de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis, saía de baixo de uma capa da invisibilidade.

- SCORP! –berrou Lilian impressionada.

A garota abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e se levantou rapidamente, abraçando Scorpius com força.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui, loirinho? – questionou Lilian risonha. – Veio ver se a gente já tinha aprontado?

- Na verda... – ia dizendo Scorpius, mas foi interrompido por exclamações de surpresa e um berro vindos da escada.

Lilian e Scorpius olharam para a direção do berro e viram as crianças com os olhos arregalados e Rose com a mão na boca, impressionada. Em poucos segundos já estavam todos os adultos junto com as crianças lá na sala.

- Por acaso virou moda berrar, hein? – questionou Rony irônico, sendo ignorado.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Harry, olhando desconfiado para Scorpius, que sorria maliciosamente.

- Scorpius... Malfoy. – respondeu Scorpius, aumentando o sorriso à medida que os adultos o olhavam surpreso.


	7. Beco Diagonal Finalmente!

_- Quem é você? – perguntou Harry, olhando desconfiado para Scorpius, que sorria maliciosamente._

_- Scorpius... Malfoy. – respondeu Scorpius, aumentando o sorriso à medida que os adultos o olhavam surpreso._

- MALFOY? - berrou/ questionou Rony, arregalando ainda mais os olhos e ficando com as orelhas vermelhas de raiva.

- Nãããããããooooooo! – exclamou Lilian ironicamente. – Ele falou Back Street Boys, ele faz parte da banda, sabe?

- Hahaha! Muito engraçadinha! – retrucou Rony, fazendo uma careta. – Podem me explicar o quê um Malfoy ta fazendo aqui?

- Sei lá! Vocês o interromperam antes que ele me falasse! - reclamou Lilian, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

- Ahhhh! Fofinha! – disse Scorpius com um sorriso sarcástico. – Não fica assim não. Te conto agora, ta bem?

Lilian olhou para Scorpius irritada e deu um forte tapa no braço do garoto, fazendo uma careta para ele em seguida. O loirinho de cabelos tão claros quanto uma folha branca (N/A: Só pra dar ênfase. O cabelo dele é loiro quase branco, branco .) sorriu francamente e se virou para o resto do grupo, se preparando para responder a pergunta.

- Bem...Praticamente todo mundo veio pro passado. Eu não queria ficar de fora, oras! – respondeu Scorpius simplesmente.

- Pera aí... Você quer dizer que você veio pro passado só por que a gente veio? – questionou Rose, recebendo um aceno de cabeça positivo vindo de Scorpius.

- Tinha que ser o loiro de farmácia! – exclamou Alvo, implicando com o loiro. – O quê eu fiz para merecer um amigo desses?

- VOCÊS SÃO AMIGOS? – berrou/ questionou Rony impressionado, de novo.

- Tio Rony? – chamou Victoire, fazendo Rony prestar atenção nela. – Você precisa mesmo berrar toda vez que algo te impressiona?

- Somos! Depois da guerra muitas coisas mudaram. – Scorpius respondeu a pergunta de Rony. – O meu pai e o tio Harry...

- Malfoy! – chamou James, interrompendo o outro garoto. – Nós já falamos besteira demais, por enquanto não vamos falar mais nada sobre o futuro.

- É melhor você avisar isso pra outra pessoinha. – retrucou Scorpius sarcástico.

- Como assim? – perguntou Teddy, olhando para Scorpius confuso.

- Vocês logo irão saber. – Scorpius disse, sorrindo misteriosamente.

- Esses dias tão muito estranhos. – comentou Gina. – Daqui a pouco vai aparecer um filho perdido de Voldemort. – a garota terminou, fazendo Scorpius rir sinistramente.

- Sério, Scorp! Cê ta me assustando... – falou Lilian, olhando o garoto com os olhos arregalados.

- Ta bom, já chega! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, fazendo todos prestarem atenção nela. – Agora nós vamos nos arrumar e tomar café da manhã para ir ao Beco Diagonal. – ordenou a matriarca.

Assim, todos subiram para os seus quartos para se arrumar.

Beco Diagonal (N/A: Aleluia, Aleluia, Aleuia! Finalmente!)

O grupo chegou ao Beco Diagonal ainda de manhã. Bem... O Beco estava diferente, algumas lojas haviam fechadas, mas a maioria continuava aberta mesmo em tempos de Guerra. As pessoas circulavam pelo Beco apressadas, com medo de que algo acontecesse de repente. A aparência de Harry havia sido modificada por precaução, o garoto possuía olhos castanhos e cabelos ruivos.

- Nós vamos nos dividir em grupos para sermos mais rápidos. Sejam discretos e não conversem com ninguém, a não ser que seja de confiança. – recomendou o Sr. Weasley, enquanto todos prestavam atenção no que ele falava. - Vamos fazer o seguinte: Remus, Tonks, Harry, Gina, Rony, Teddy, James, Rose e Hugo, que vão comprar livros e materiais para ensinarmos as crianças. Então, fica eu, Molly, Gui, Fleur, Hermione, Victoire, Alvo, Scorpius e Lilian, nós vamos comprar roupas para as crianças e materiais especiais. Tome cuidado, nos vemos daqui a uma hora no Olivaras para escolher as varinhas.

Os grupos se separam e foram em direções opostas.

'Lilian´s POV'

Tínhamos acabado de sair da loja de roupas, com poucas sacolas na mão. As minhas roupas eram até que bonitinhas, mas não fazem muito o meu estilo. Parece que a família Weasley não tem muito dinheiro, já que compramos roupas de segunda mão. Pensava que a mamãe tava mentindo sobre isso, nunca dei muita importância.

Andando pelo Beco Diagonal, eu percebi algo estranho. O céu estava ficando cada vez mais escuro e nuvens pretas apareciam do nada, encobrindo o sol. Parecia tudo muito estranho.

Vovó... quê foi? Ela é minha avó, oras! Bem... A vovó entrou numa loja e todo mundo entrou junto, parecia fila de colégio, um atrás do outro que nem gafanhoto... Ta parei! A loja era estranha, possuía objetos diferentes, totalmente. Velas por toda parte, de todas as formas, tamanhos e cores. Laços de fita pendurados pelo teto e papeis coloridos colados em todas as paredes.

Os adultos foram procurar os produtos e Victoire começou a conversar com a tia Mione, enquanto Avo e Scorpius observavam os objetos. Andei para um canto mais afastado da loja, observando as coisas nas prateleiras sem muito interesse.

- Eu não acredito! - exclamei surpresa, quando meus olhos notaram a presença daquele objeto.

O meu único pensamento foi "Eu preciso comprar isso" e foi o que eu fiz. Peguei o objeto e, quando notei que os adultos tinham ido para um local mais afastado, fui até o caixa e o comprei. Escondi o objeto no meu casaco e fui saltitante até onde o Alvo e o Scorp agora conversavam.

Fim do 'Lilian´s POV'

Uma hora se passou, e os dois grupos se encontraram na porta da loja do Olivaras.

- Ai, que demais! – berrou Lilian feliz, recebendo olhares de "Cala a boca" vindos dos outros. – Quê foi? Eu nunca pude escolher a minha varinha.

- Vamos logo! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley, apressando a todos.

Lilian arregalou os olhos e sorriu encantada logo que entrou na loja.

N/A: Obrigada pelas reviews e obrigada a todos que add a fic aos favoritos, foram essas coisas que não me fizeram desistir das fics. Espero que gostem do capitulo.

Tathiana: Valeu. Espero que você goste do Scorpius, vou postar todo final de semana. Bjussssssss

Lys Weasley: Ta tudo bem comigo sim, só fiquei sem internet. Eu também amo o Scorpius, mas o meu personagem favorito vai aparecer ainda. Que bom que você gostou do capitulo. Um beijo e um queijo.

Clarizabel: Também odeio a internet da Oi, to tentando fazer meu pai mudar, mas ele não quer. Adorei saber que você gostou. Beijocas

Jady Black: Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Bjussssss.

Até mais.

XOXO

Ps. Vocês querem que o Scorpius acabem com alguém? Se sim, quem?


End file.
